Camila's Story
by SuperTeenNewsieAvengerGal
Summary: Camila misses her brother Caspian. When he comes back to the Telmarine kingdom to raid the castle, she finds that Caspian has changed. Will she let him destroy the Kingdom they grew up in, or will she destroy him and his new friends?
1. Attack

**Note: This chapter takes place during the castle raid in Prince Caspian (Which is only in the movie). Camila is Caspian's younger sister.**

**This is my first story, but please feel free to criticize!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Chronicles of Narnia characters. Thanks for reading!**

Four weeks ago my Aunt gave birth to a son. Four weeks ago, my older brother Caspian fled from the kingdom. He fled for a very good reason.

My Aunt now has six children. My Uncle, Miraz, insisted on having a son. He wanted a son so through his son, he could take the throne from my brother.

Three weeks ago, my Uncle questioned me about my brother's whereabouts. He raised his dagger up to my throat while he was questioning me, but General Glozelle stopped in, and persuaded Miraz not to harm me.

Every day since then, I have cried for my brother. I miss him a lot. He can be mean, annoying, stuck up, and a number of other things, but that doesn't mean he's not my brother.

I climbed out of my bed, and walked to my window. From here, I could see half of the kingdom. I stared at the stars. Sometimes my brother would let me come to his late night astronomy lessons with his professor. I enjoyed learning about the stars, and their stories.

I looked at the astronomy tower, across the courtyard. There was a light, blinking. The light blinked continuously.

"How curious," I mumbled to myself. I quickly put a red tunic over my nightshirt, and hastily threw on a pair of pants and boots. I grabbed my crossbow, and headed out of my room.

I didn't have to hide from the guards. I always wander about at night, and this night was only slightly different. This time I was wandering with a purpose. I walked quickly across the courtyard, and up towards the astronomy tower. As I was climbing the spiral staircase, I heard a clicking noise. It was very repetitive. I loaded my crossbow, and slowly crept up to the large wooden door. The door had a small knothole in it, which was great for spying. I looked through it, and saw a boy standing on the other side.

He looked younger than my brother, but older than me. Let me just verify my age. I am twelve years old, and my brother is sixteen. I slowly opened the door, but the boy had good reflexes. He turned to me with his sword in hand. He looked me over, and lowered his sword. I lowered my crossbow as well.

"Who are you?" he asked me. He sounded nervous, as if I was going to hurt him.

"My name is Camila, and you are…?"

"Edmund. Edmund Pevensie." He replied. I looked him over. He was wearing a navy undershirt with a tan set of armor on top. He was prepared for an informal battle. Edmund had shaggy black hair, but not as long as my brother's.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He put his sword in his hilt.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. You might warn your people of what we're doing. We can't have that, now can we?"

"We? What do you mean by 'we'?" I asked him. He looked to the skies. I saw three flying creatures carrying people with their claws in the distance.

"Your friends, I assume?" I said. He turned to me again.

"Two of them are my siblings, the other is a friend." He responded.

The group landed on a walkway between towers. There was a pair of guards behind them. I quickly raised my crossbow, and shot at them. One of them fell to the ground, and the other one retreated to the nearest tower. The group below thought that I was shooting at them. From what I could see, there were two boys, and one girl. I turned to for Edmund. He should still be signaling them.

When I turned back, I saw the girl with her bow raised, and an arrow coming straight at me. I started to move, but by the time I did it had hit my right shoulder.

I had never before felt this much pain.

I had collapsed onto the floor. My right shoulder burned, ached, and hurt in any possible way it could have. I gripped the arrow that had been shot at me. I started to tug it out slowly, but that just made it hurt more.

"Camila!" Edmund exclaimed. I looked up to see his face. He helped me up, and finally he said,

"I can't do anything about that arrow without making it hurt really bad. I'm sorry."

"That's okay." I replied quietly.

"I have to find the others. Where would they be by now? I think Caspian would be—"

"Caspian? How do you know him?" I asked. Edmund stared at me.

"He called us with my sister's horn. We've started an army."

"Where is he now?" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he's…my brother." I stated. Edmund's mouth practically fell to the floor.

"You're his sister? How come you didn't tell me? He never mentioned you though." Edmund exclaimed.

The fact that he hadn't told anyone about me might have been for my own good, but right now it hurt me more than the arrow in my shoulder.


	2. Brother?

**Note: This chapter takes place during the castle raid in Prince Caspian (Which is only in the movie). Camila is Caspian's younger sister.**

**This is my first story, but please feel free to criticize!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Chronicles of Narnia characters. Thanks for reading!**

"Edmund, you still haven't told me where Caspian is." I stated. He looked at me and smiled.

"He's supposed to be getting the gate up now, so our forces can help us attack."

"You have an army?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded.

"You might want to stay here until the battle's done. My younger sister Lucy has a bottle of firefly juice. It can heal almost anything." Edmund said. I nodded. Edmund seemed nice enough. His younger sister was probably at their base, waiting with the others who could not fight. His older sister has way too perfect aim.

"What's your sister's name? Your older sister, the one with the bow and arrow." I asked him.

"Susan. She didn't mean to shoot at you. She thought you were a Telmarine because of the arrows your crossbow shoots." He apologized.

"That's alright. I'll just have to live with it for now." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Be careful, especially with that arrow jutting out of your arm." Edmund stated.

"I will." I said. I opened the door, and then turned back to him. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

I walked down the stairs slowly. I didn't hear the clanking of any soldiers, or their rapid speech. I continued down the steps when I realized that the guards might see the arrow in my shoulder and worry. I yanked it out quickly.

That was the stupidest thing I have ever done.

I felt blood coming out of my shoulder. Not puddles of blood, but still enough to stain my clothing well. I threw the arrow on the ground. My shoulder burned like it had before, and I cringed. Once the pain had lessened, I sighed. This was going to be a long night of pain.

I continued walking down the stairs, and across the courtyard. I passed a guard.

"What's wrong with your shoulder, Camila?" he asked me. I turned around.

"Just a bloody nose while I was sleeping. Nothing much." I stated. He nodded at me, and continued walking across the courtyard for his shift. I walked to the front gate. I saw figures out in the distance, but only faintly. Prince Caspian was not here.

I was beginning to get worried, so I headed up to Uncle Miraz's room. As I approached his door, I stopped. Wasn't this the man who nearly killed me? Wasn't he the one who wanted to kill my brother? As I backed away from the door I bumped into someone. Before I could turn around a hand was over my mouth. The hand guided me into turning around slowly.

"Camila?" my brother whispered. I looked up to see his face clearly. He had changed. His hair was a little longer, and his face just a little scratched. He wore armor over his nightshirt, pants, and boots. He had a sword in hand. The thing that bothered me was his expression. He looked angry, not happy to see me.

"Caspian!" I whisper-shouted. I hugged him tightly, but he pulled away. I stared into his eyes. He looked a little tired, as well as angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He answered me. He looked at the door. "I've got to go."

Caspian walked through the door quietly and shut it. I stared at the door. My brother hadn't looked excited to see me, or even notice my shoulder where I had been injured. I began to walk away slowly, but I suddenly stopped. Caspian had just entered my Uncle and Aunt's room. With a weapon.

I ran back to the room and burst inside.

Caspian was holding his sword up to Miraz's neck, my Aunt was aiming her crossbow at Caspian, and the girl who had shot at me aimed her arrow at my Aunt. They all looked at me.

"Who's this?" The girl, I think her name was Susan, demanded. She was aiming her bow at me now, and I held mine in return at her.

"Camila darling," my Aunt began. "Why don't you head back to bed, there's nothing for you to see here."

"You're all holding your weapons up at each other," I growled at her. "There **must **be something for me to see here."

"Camila," my brother started. "Just do what she's told you."

"You're not, why should I have to!" I shouted at him. Right then, another boy entered through the door.

"Caspian. Get to your position. Now!" He shouted at my brother. My brother slowly backed away from Miraz, and headed out the door. I followed.

He ran to his position, but now their forces lost the element of surprise.

As the gates opened, I saw a great number of weird looking creatures appear. Creatures that I had only seen in books. Things like dwarves, centaurs, fauns, and all sorts of animals. They were led by a great centaur, who was wielding a long sword.

I saw a large number of our soldiers appear, all armed with shields and swords. Caspian and his friends were doomed.


	3. A Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Narnia series. I only own Camila and the plot that comes with her.**

**Note: Please review, I need advice on where to take the plot from here! If you are wondering about the part at the end of this chapter, Camila did NOT plan it. Lucy and Edmund are GOOD characters, Peter and Susan are STUCK UP, and Caspian is undecided. Just to inform you.**

**Chapter 3**

I ran through the corridors, since the courtyard was currently occupied with soldiers. I was running in the direction of the astronomy tower to find Edmund. Out of the three Pevensie children I had met, I had liked him the best. Susan nearly killed me, and Peter was stuck up. I ran up the stairs to the tower, and burst through the door.

"Bloody hell, Camila! You scared me half to death!" he said, his sword raised.

"Sorry."

"What's going on? Where is everybody?" he asked me.

"Caspian didn't go to his post like he was supposed to. I think it was your brother who got mad at him. They're opening the gates now." I said, and pointed to the gates. Edmund looked down at the scene as if it happened every day.

Let me describe it for you with gruesome details.

The moment that our soldiers collided with the creatures coming through the gates, a loud, continuous clanging began. I covered my ears. I could see that for right now, the fight was pretty equal. The Telmarines had far more soldiers, but the others fought with skills that were unknown to us. I saw heads being chopped off, blood spattering everywhere, and other gruesome things that weren't needed. Edmund looked to a balcony below him, and saw a line of soldiers holding crossbows, aiming for the creatures. He took the chance, and pushed one of them off the balcony. He retreated from the rest.

When I turned back to the battle, it seemed as if the Telmarines had already won the battle. Half of the creatures were dead, and the other half were retreating. I was proud of my kingdom, and smiled.

"Camila, do you want to come back with us? My sister can heal your shoulder." Edmund said to me. I nodded. He whistled, and a giant creature with wings, like the ones I had seen earlier, appeared.

"Can you carry both of us?" Edmund asked it. It shook its head, and Edmund whistled again. Another winged creature appeared. The creatures picked us up, and flew us over the battlefield. I saw a few soldiers still in the courtyard, and before I could say anything to Edmund, I screamed out in pain.

Now my side was shooting arrows at me. Great.

The arrow had hit me on the right side of my stomach. I took the arrow out (which really hurt), and tried to stop the wound from bleeding.

I saw Edmund's brother, as well as my brother, across the drawbridge. Edmund told the creatures to land there.

"Peter!" he shouted to his brother. Peter turned, and my brother did as well.

We landed, and I stood for only a split second before I collapsed. I could hear voices from around me, and I saw the swirled image of people's faces.

"Who's this, Edmund?" Susan asked in a tone that made her sound much meaner than she already was.

"Camila, Caspian's sister." Edmund replied. Caspian knelt down to me, and helped me sit up.

"You have a sister?" Peter and Susan asked him. He nodded. I saw Peter roll his eyes.

"Let's get her to Lucy, and quickly. She's losing blood." Peter said. Edmund and Caspian helped me stand up, and my vision became a little clearer. I hugged my brother, but he pulled away, like he had earlier.

"Not now, Camila. You need to get to Lucy." He said. I sighed, and let the creature pick me up again.

Edmund and I rode in silence for a long time. After a while, I began to fall asleep. I had the weirdest dreams, where there was a battle of sorts, and creatures, and mystic lands and…

Right. That wasn't a dream.

When I opened my eyes again, it was broad daylight. We were approaching a temple looking thing, and flying lower to the ground. I saw a small group of people below us, and another small group at the entrance of the temple.

After a couple minutes, we landed. Peter and Caspian were arguing, Susan was trying to stop the two from doing so, and Edmund helped me walk towards the entrance of the temple. I saw a girl my age run forward to Peter, Caspian, and Susan, give them each a drop of something. She ran over to Edmund and I, and stopped short.

"Who are you?" she asked in a very kind tone.

"I'm Camila, Caspian's sister." I said hoarsely. I collapsed, but Edmund stopped me from falling hard on the ground. He lowered me down gently, and the girl knelt next to me.

"Open your mouth, Camila." She said. I did as she told me, and she gave me a drop of the most wonderful juice I had ever tasted. Suddenly, my shoulder and my stomach healed remarkably, and left only the stains on my clothes. I sat up, and hugged the girl. She hugged back, and let out a small giggle.

We stood up, and I heard the arguing louder than before. Lucy and I looked at our brothers, and ran towards them. They had drawn their swords.

"Stop it!" Lucy shouted at Peter. He lowered his sword.

"This is pointless!" I shouted at Caspian. He did not lower his sword as Peter had.

"Shut up." He said in a soft, but harsh tone. I backed away from him. Lucy turned to face my brother.

"She's your sister!" she shouted in a shocked voice. Peter grabbed her by the shoulder, and brought her back towards him. Caspian sheathed his sword. I sighed in relief. Peter sheathed his sword as well.

"Now that that's done, why don't you all get some sleep?" Lucy suggested.

"Sure Lucy." Peter grumbled. Caspian followed him, along with a number of other soldiers. Susan went to talk to some of the women centaurs. Most of them had lost their partners, and cried.

"Are you okay, Camila?" Lucy asked me. I nodded. "You might want to get some sleep too, Camila. It'll be good for you." I followed her into the temple, and she brought me to the room where she and Susan were staying. Susan came in a moment after us. Lucy could tell I was upset at once.

"Is something wrong, Camila?" she asked me. I walked out of the room quickly, and Lucy followed.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked. I pointed towards the room.

"She was the one who shot me in the shoulder." I stated. Lucy gasped.

"Susan!" she screamed at her sister.

"What is it now, Lucy? I'm not going to come anymore if you keep calling me for no reason!" Susan said as she came out of the bedroom. She stood right in front of Lucy. Lucy slapped her hard in the face.

"What was that for?" she screamed. Peter and Caspian came in.

"What's wrong, Susan?" my beloved brother asked the demon.

"Lucy slapped me." She said. Peter looked to his younger sister.

"You slapped Susan?" he asked in a shocked tone.

"She shot Camila in the shoulder during the attack. Do you even know how much pain that caused her? Camila is scared of Susan now, Peter. Camila is scared of Susan because she shot an arrow right into her shoulder." Lucy began.

She looked right at Caspian. "Why aren't you saying anything? She's your sister for crying out loud! I can heal her shoulder, but I can't heal her memory from what Susan's done, nor her heart for how you've treated her!" she screamed at my brother. She slapped him too.

Peter tried to grab her by the shoulders, but she knocked his hands off her. "Don't you touch me! You're all cruel people! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Go to hell!"

She grabbed my hand, and ran out of the temple. The only one to follow us was Edmund. He put his hand on Lucy's shoulder, and she turned around to face him, her dagger in hand. He backed up.

"Good choice." She muttered. She began running again, and I followed her.

We ran into the forest, and stopped to catch our breath.

"You didn't need to do that Lucy." I began. She held up her hand.

"I've needed to do that for a long time." She said to me. I looked into her eyes. They were filled with tears, and disbelief. I hugged her.

"Peter has been acting like a spoiled child and Susan has been acting just plain selfish!" Lucy said. I nodded.

"Edmund has been nice, though. I think he just doesn't know what side to choose. Choosing between you and the others. I think he knows you're right, but the others won't be bothered to agree with you." I said. "My brother, on the other hand, has ignored me ever since I saw him again, and I don't know why." I said. She smiled a little bit.

"I think it's because he loves Susan. He probably can't see anything other than her now, since he's so in love with her." Lucy said with a mocking tone. I smiled weakly.

"I don't think I'd be able to stand her, Lucy. If they got, you know…"

"Married?"

"Yeah, married."

We sat there for a number of minutes, and looked at the temple. No one had come after us, or even tried.

Suddenly, I heard the cracking of a branch. Lucy heard it too, and stood up. A group of Telmarines grabbed her, and another group grabbed me. They put us in a large sack, taking Lucy's dagger before tying it up. Lucy and I cried out for help, but it was no use.

We were being kidnapped.


	4. I Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Narnia characters/places.**

**Note: The next chapter will have Edmund's POV!**

**Chapter 4**

The sack they had put us in was strong. Lucy and I had tried a number of ways to get out, each of them failing miserably. Each time one of our trials failed, Lucy came up with another. It was a long trip, and by the time we reached the Telmarine castle, Lucy had given up on escaping. She began to cry, and I pulled her into a hug. I understood. She had never gotten this mad at her siblings before. She felt guilty about how she had acted towards them, and wished to take it back.

"Lucy, it's alright. It's gonna be okay, Lucy. Please stop crying, it makes me feel terrible inside." I said, trying to sound comforting. She looked up at me.

"I'm really sorry, Camila, I really am. I said all those mean things about your brother, and I didn't even know if they were true. And now we're in this sack and I'll probably never say sorry to them again…" and with that she burst into tears again.

We stopped moving. The sack was untied from the horse that carried us, and dropped on the ground.

"Hey, there are people in this sack!" Lucy shrieked. We felt two pairs of hands lift the top of the bag up, and I looked to Lucy. This time, I had a plan.

**15 Minutes Later **

"Here you are, Miraz." A deep voice said as the sack dropped. Lucy and I held back our laughter, but barely.

"Why are they laughing?" another voice asked. It was my Uncle.

"Because they made the sack swing back and forth, and it hurt us, sir." A higher pitched voice piped up. The sack opened. Lucy and I burst out laughing, and Miraz glared at us. We immediately ceased our laughter, and stood up. He signaled his guards, and a second later there were swords at our throats. Lucy's eyes widened, as did mine.

"Have you two been giving my soldiers trouble?" he asked us. I shook my head. Lucy began to speak.

"Considering the fact that you kidnapped us, I'd say that they've given us far more trouble than we have them."

"Kidnapped? That's only you, my child." Miraz said, smiling at Lucy. Then he turned to me.

"This one just wanted to come home." He said evilly. Lucy gaped at me.

"You liar!" she screamed. She was looking me right in the eyes, and I felt guilty. This was not my plan, and I didn't want to come "home". But the look on her face put me to shame anyways.

"I'm not a liar! I hate this place!" I shouted. I looked to my Uncle. "I hate you!" I screamed to him.

"Quite a charmer, isn't she?" he said jokingly to Lucy. He looked to his guards. "Lock them up separately, then send a note to my nephew's army. If they want Lucy back, they'll just have to forfeit to us."

"And if they don't forfeit, sir?" the guard asked.

"Then we kill the girl." He replied.

"Yes sir." The guard said. He signaled to another guard, and they dragged us to the dungeon. They locked us up on opposite sides of the room, and locked the gate behind them.

"Camila, were you lying to me?" Lucy asked.

"No. I wouldn't come back to this place unless my Uncle was dead." I replied.

"That's what I thought." Lucy said in a barely audible whisper. Then she began to cry. "What are we going to do? If they forfeit, we get out of here alive, but Narnia is lost. If they don't forfeit…we'll be…"

"Don't worry Lucy. We'll figure out how to get out of here. I promise." I said. Lucy smiled.

"I'll help you." Lucy said.


	5. Choices

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Narnia series.**

**Note: AHHHH INTENSE CHAPTER! In this chapter, the message from Miraz is delivered. I purposely made the message loophole free. Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Caspian will have to choose Lucy and Camila's fate.**

**Chapter 5: Edmund's POV**

I watched Lucy and Camila run into the forest. Lucy had never broken down like this. Sure, I made her cry a lot in the past years, but she had never screamed at anybody. I slowly began to walk towards the forest, so that I could convince them to come back to the temple before nightfall.

I saw them sitting together for a split second. Then two pairs of large hands grabbed both girls, shoved them in a sack, and rode off. I could hear both girls screaming, and tried to run after them. The horses that the men rode were too fast. I quickly turned around and sprinted towards the temple.

"PETER! SUSAN! CASPIAN!" I screamed. All three of them appeared at the entrance to the temple, with questioning looks on their faces.

"What is it, Ed?" Peter asked me.

"It's Lucy. She and Camila were taken by what I assume are Telmarines. We have to get them back." I said, breathing heavily. Peter began to walk towards the forest, but Caspian grabbed his arm.

"My Uncle will try to get us to forfeit. For Lucy and Camila." He said. Peter froze, and looked at Caspian directly in the eyes.

"It will be a choice between saving our sisters, or saving Narnia." Caspian said solemnly.

**The Next Day**

It had been a sleepless night for the four of us. Caspian, for the first time, worried about his sister. Susan kept trying to blame herself for making Lucy run off. Peter was determined that he would never forgive himself if something happened to either of the girls. I listened to them all.

I was the first one awake. Usually Lucy is the first one awake, and she watches the sun rise. Sometimes I join her, but not today. Without Lucy here, the sun didn't want to shine. The skies were as cloudy as they could be, and the rain fell lightly.

I heard the neighing of a horse, and turned to the forest. There were two Telmarines approaching. One was holding a scroll while the other was holding two swords. I held my sword out, ready to fight, when the man holding the swords dropped them on the ground, signaling peace. I sheathed my sword, and walked towards them. By now, Peter and Caspian had awakened, and joined me.

"What do you want?" Peter said as we reached them.

"We have a message from King Miraz. It involves your sisters." The Telmarine who had held the swords stated. The other man handed Peter the scroll. Peter slowly opened it, and read its contents out loud.

"To the Kings and Queens of old, Queen Lucy and my niece Camila are held hostage at the Telmarine castle. If you want them back alive, you will forfeit the battle of the Narnians, and peace will be returned. If you do not forfeit to us, Lucy and Camila will be brutally tortured and killed, with you as witnesses. The decision must be made by the time our messengers return. Signed King Miraz."

We all froze. The situation had gotten worse. Lucy and Camila would not just be killed, they would be brutally tortured and with us as witnesses. Miraz planned to have us there watching them die, hearing every single bloodcurdling scream they made. It was a clever plan, leaving no loopholes for us to find.

"When will you return?" Caspian asked the men.

"This time tomorrow. You must be ready to answer us, or we will ambush the temple." One of the men said.

"Thank you." Peter said. He began walking towards the temple, and we all followed suit. The Telmarines galloped back into the forest.

"What are we going to do, Ed?" Peter asked me. I looked to the ground, which became suddenly more interesting.

"I don't know." I replied. Peter shook his head.

"We can't just give up on the Narnians." Caspian said. Peter looked up with fury.

"We can't give up on our sisters!" he shouted at Caspian. Caspian pulled his sword out, and Peter did as well. This time, I was the one to jump between them.

"Stop it!" I shouted. Both of them put their swords down. Susan had woken up, and quickly ran over to us when she saw that a fight could break out at any second.

"What's going on?" she asked in a worried tone. Peter threw the scroll at her. Susan read it, and shook her head.

"We can't leave the Narnians, Peter. We're their leaders." She said quietly. It looked as if Peter's head was going to explode.

"Do you want to watch your sister be brutally tortured? Do you want to hear her scream every time the Telmarines hurt her?" Peter asked her in fury. Susan didn't reply. Peter's eyes began to water.

"Do you want to watch your sister die?"


	6. Author's Note Hiatus Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, folks. For this story, I am at a complete standstill, because I have to make the choice that the Pevensie brothers have to make. I don't know what to do! As for my other stories, I have just been slow, and I am super super busy. Any suggestions for any of my stories are most appreciated! **

**~SBK726**


End file.
